1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications network in general and in particular to the type of network devices termed “Servers”.
2. Prior Art
The use of servers as devices within communications network is well known in the art. A server is equipment that makes available file, database, printing, facsimile, communications or other services to client terminals/stations with access to the network which the server serves. When the server permits client/terminal station access to external communications network it is sometimes known as a gateway. Servers are available in different sizes, shapes and varieties. Servers may be distributed throughout a network or they may be concentrated in centralized data centers. Notwithstanding, these differences there are certain inherent problems that must be addressed if the servers are going to function in an acceptable and reliable manner.
Probably, one of the most pressing problems associated with servers is manageability and particularly manageability as applied to chassis mounted servers. One aspect of manageability within this type of server relates to compatibility between components and power management. In particular, at what juncture of the configuration cycle should power be applied or allowed to be applied to components. Failure to apply power at the optimum juncture could result in damage to the components and down time for the server.
In past configurations a typical collection of servers would be connected to switches or hubs that require manual cabling and compatibility checking by an operator. Once these manual procedures were done power would then be applied to the servers and corresponding switches.
Manual compatibility checking and manual cabling are unacceptable due to the likelihood of human error which could result in damage to the equipment. In addition, operational cost is likely to be high due to cost associated with employing a service technician to perform the manual tasks enunciated above.
In view of the above problems a more efficient system and method is required to determine that interconnected subassemblies in the server are compatible before power is made available to said subassemblies.